Piltover Bleu
by Spireal
Summary: **UNIVERS ALTERNATIF** Alors qu'une criminelle s'apprête à rayer Piltover de la carte de Valoran, une Caitlyn désespérée reçoit de l'aide inattendue pour sauver sa ville.


"BLAM !"

A cette imitation de bruit soudain, le commissariat de Piltover se réveilla comme s'il avait toujours dormi.

On n'avait en effet jamais entendu un son aussi proche de ces murs. Encore moins à l'intérieur. Le cri du danger était toujours étouffé par la distance, mais cet éloignement, toujours surévalué par précaution, avait quand même résonné dans les oreilles des agents.

Cependant, dans cet établissement ordonné mais au répondant exceptionnel, personne n'avait pu se préparer à une simple porte claquée.

Caitlyn, dont le bureau était isolé par cette porte, se contenta de dégager lentement sa tête des papiers obnubilants qui jonchaient son bureau. Petit à petit, elle découvrit un attirail léger et coloré, semblant narguer la mode piltovienne classique, jusqu'à la couleur de cheveux de la femme le portant. Fouillant dans sa mémoire aussi large que rangée, elle identifia Jinx.

Ce n'était pas sa priorité numéro un, mais la policière était satisfaite d'avoir certainement une gêne de moins dans ce qu'elle appelait "L'opération Crushproof" Ça fera, se disait-elle, quelques explosions et graffitis en moins dans la cité-état.

C'était la première fois que Caitlyn fut confrontée de si près à la criminelle aux tatouages nébuleux. Il faut dire que Jinx n'a jamais pu être rien qu'approchée, tellement sa vitesse et sa ruse sont disproportionnés face à ses infractions mineures. Presque comme si elle se pensait plus importante qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

La situation n'en était pas moins exceptionnelle. Caitlyn restait sur ses gardes, tout comme ses collègues patientant à quelques mètres sécurisés de son bureau : Jinx avait tout de l'appât parfait, celui qui pouvait quand même s'en sortir. Mais Jinx n'était pas non plus le genre de personnes à suivre un plan.

"Madame la policière…" lança enfin Jinx, d'un air caricaturalement poli.

Caitlyn resta quiète, comme elle l'a toujours été face aux brimades.

La criminelle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, et savait qu'une autre provocation serait mal prise par le commissariat entier.

Repensant au but de sa visite, Jinx étira son corps en position de fouille corporelle. Après quelques instants de confusion, une agente s'avança pour chercher toute arme, interrupteur ou autre gadget susceptible de déclencher un drame. Elle tamisa méticuleusement de ses mains le moindre centimètre carré des vêtements de l'étrange visiteuse.

La seule chose qu'elle sentit fut une balle de mitrailleuse, coincée dans le gant gauche de Jinx. Balle qu'elle sortit et donna discrètement à sa supérieure pour ne pas rendre l'atmosphère plus étouffante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Un simple coup d'œil de Caitlyn lui suffit pour discerner une gravure simpliste d'un visage souriant. En l'état, la balle était inoffensive, et ne semblait ne plus être qu'un porte-bonheur.

Un échange rapide de mouvements de têtes entre Caitlyn et sa collègue mit une fin rassurante à la fouille. Petit à petit, la tension se désamorça.

"Bon, que voulez-vous…Jinx ?"

" Eh bien, j'ai cru entendre dire que vous aviez un peu de mal à capturer la fille qui est en train de mettre Piltover en ruine."

Caitlyn saisissa l'immense tas de papier qu'elle désignait comme "dossier" présent sur son bureau et le montra à la délinquante aux cheveux bleus.

"Vous m'étonnez légèrement", se fendit la policière.

Insensible à la mise en image, Jinx continua comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

"Eh bien, sachez que pour moi aussi, c'est très dur. Le chaos, la dévastation… J'aime ça autant qu'elle. Sauf qu'elle me vole tous mes coins ! L'usine Hextech, les docks…tous mes endroits préférés sont en ruines, et des ruines moches en plus !"

Le visage de la policière changea pour une expression d'agacement. Ses collègues prirent la même attitude, à la fois rassurés et énervés par la trivialité de la requête.

"Vous savez, Jinx, il y a d'autres villes pour faire vos petits délits, et je suis sûre qu'il y a une police moins consciencieuse que la nôtre pour vous amuser sans interruption. Vous n'avez qu'une mer à franchir pour arriver à Zaun, vous y serez très bien là-bas".

"Madame," répondit une Jinx imperturbable dans son entrain, "ce n'est pas très poli de couper la parole !"

Si Jinx tenait à cette continuité, pensa Caitlyn, c'est qu'il devait il y avoir plus qu'une plainte aussi singulière.

"Je disais donc", reprit-elle, "qu'il n'y a plus rien sur quoi je puisse…travailler à cause de cette foldingue surpuissante. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de mon génie créatif et de ma vivacité pour pouvoir mettre fin à cette grossière démolisseuse !"

Pour la majorité du commissariat, cette femme à l'accoutrement original ne semblait pas avoir le profil d'une agente patiente et zélée. Certains pensaient même qu'elle ne savait pas comment la police de Piltover fonctionnait et que même si elle pouvait prouver sa bonne volonté, elle ne ferait que rajouter des problèmes.

Mais tous savaient très bien que la décision finale appartenait à Caitlyn.

Cette dernière se doutait que la proposition de Jinx n'était pas motivée par la charité seule.

"Que voulez-vous en échange ?"

"Rien !" répondit la visiteuse avec enthousiasme.

"Même pas un salaire…une médaille…un passe-droit ?"

Caitlyn énonça tout ce qui pourrait constituer un cadeau pour un criminel, même de bas étage. Bien qu'une négociation comme celle-ci ne fût pas recommandée par la procédure, la situation de crise demandait désespérément un nouvel angle, acceptable à n'importe quel prix pour sauver la ville.

Mais Jinx ne voulait rien, du moins officiellement. Caitlyn fit mine de croire les dires de son interlocutrice mais elle s'engageait tacitement à être moins dure concernant les futures virées de l'excentrique jeune femme.

"Très bien", lança-t-elle.

Son regard se dirigea vers sa brigade :

"Vous pouvez disposer. Je vais avoir besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair avec mademoiselle Jinx."

Hésitante de premier abord, l'équipe se plia à l'ordre soutenu de Caitlyn, regagnant leurs postes en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

La policière en chef se leva pour fermer la porte avant de regagner sa chaise. Elle invita Jinx à s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, en tailleur sur l'assise du siège au large dossier.

La nouvelle alliée potentielle de la police de Piltover, avant même de reconcentrer son regard sur Caitlyn, s'intéressa de très près à ce qui couvrait le bureau. Elle repéra le dossier crème précédemment montré par la policière et en regarda la sobre couverture, avec peu de considération sur son contenu.

" "Vi" ? Pourquoi "Vi" ?" demanda-t-elle à la manière d'une enfant.

"C'est le nom que la fugitive se donne".


End file.
